Episode 2 (Season 2, Hollyoaks Later)
Synopsis Plot Jamie wakes up next to Hannah on the beach. Michaela and Theresa wake up, having spent the night in the bathroom. Jacqui and Carmel arrive in London. The groups are woken by Kingsley. Tony and Dom arrive at the hotel. Hannah wakes up on the beach next to Jamie. Carmel worries about Michaela and Theresa. Hannah is amazed by Jamie's house. Rhys manages to annoy one of Imogen's roommates. Theresa and Michaela are excited upon realising that Theresa's dream may become a reality. Dom almost makes Tony have second thoughts about marrying Cindy. Cindy asks Savannah why she's really in England. Savannah tells Cindy that she came because she missed her, has met "the one" and owns her own karaoke bar. When Cindy leaves to check on Holly, Savannah takes her phone. Tony tells Dom that she's doing the right thing. Darren receives a text from "Cindy" saying "I LOVE YOU". He replies "I love you too". Savannah reads the message and looks pleased with herself. Wayne compliments Theresa and tells her that he wants her to model for a magazine. Michaela asks how much Theresa is getting paid and he says "maybe one or two". Theresa asks if it's hundred, but he says thousand. Carmel and Jacqui crash Theresa' modelling shoot and try to get her and Michaela to leave. Savannah and Cindy recall old times. Savannah asks for the wedding to be a new slate for them and allow her to be a better friend. Cindy agrees. Steph asks Gilly about "project Sarah", having been told by Fernando that Gilly likes her. Steph tells Gilly to tell Sarah how he feels. Gilly leans in to kiss Steph but a net falls on them. Darren asks Cindy about the text message. Tony and Dom argue over his impending marriage to Cindy and Dom storms off. Dom speaks to a woman at the bar. Tony tries to make it up to Dom but they only argue further and Tony makes Darren his best man. Emma and Dom begin passionately kissing. Gilly packs Fernando's belongings and throws them into the river, hiding as he sees Fernando and Steph approaching. Fernando looks into the lake and realises that his bag is in the water. Fernando tells Steph that he can't get it as he can't swim. Hannah tells Imogen about her eating disorder. Hannah is confused when Imogen begins talking about drugs, and she later spots Jamie dealing to Blue. Josh performs on the stage, but is dreadful and has things thrown at him. Rhys defends Josh and a fight starts. Gilly discovers that Steph's epilepsy medication was in Fernando's bag. Fernando accuses Kingsley of throwing his bag into the water. Kingsley dares him to say "bullshit" one more time, and Steph pulls him away. Fernando grabs the megaphone and shouts "BULLSHIT" into it. Kingsley charges towards Fernando, who puts Kingsley into a chokehold and throws him to the ground. Hannah tells Rhys that she wants to leave, but Rhys refuses. Imogen tries to convince Hannah not to leave and to give Jamie a chance. Josh returns and wants to go home and Hannah wants to go with him, calling Rhys a selfish prick. Kev gives Rhys drugs. Jamie returns home as Hannah leaves and she confronts him. Jamie tries to convince her to stay for one more night before making up her mind as he needs to show her something, and Hannah relents. Josh decides to leave on his own. Jacqui and Carmel feel guilty when Theresa tells them that she would have been paid £2,000. Darren and Tony get drunk. Savannah helps Tony get into his hotel room. Jamie shows Hannah his dream, telling her that the van pays the rent. He manages to talk her into staying. Jacqui and Carmel refuse to feel guilty. Wayne flirts with Jacqui and asks her out. He gives Jacqui his card, which Carmel hands to her, telling Jacqui that this is what she needs to get over Tony. Lydia tells Zoe that Sarah tried to kill herself over Zoe. Zoe refuses to believe her and Lydia tells Zoe to ask Sarah herself. Lydia tells Zoe that she's worried for Sarah and that she's only putting on a front around Zoe. Holly sings for Cindy and Savannah, but Holly refuses to give Savannah a hug. Cindy tells Savannah that she used to see Darren. Savannah tells Cindy that she knows of her and Darren's plan to "take Tony to the cleaners". Cindy is shocked when Savannah reveals that she lied about the karaoke bar and tries to blackmail her for £20,000. Cindy tells "Sandra Morris" that she can't blackmail her. A high Rhys and Hannah enjoy themselves at the party. Jamie tells Rhys that there is "something for him upstairs". Jamie and Hannah dance under the gazebo. Rhys goes upstairs. Dom and Emma have sex as do Rhys and Imogen and Hannah and Jamie. Cast Regular cast *Hannah Ashworth - Emma Rigby *Josh Ashworth - Sonny Flood *Rhys Ashworth - Andrew Moss *Sarah Barnes - Loui Batley *Zoe Carpenter - Zoë Lister *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Holly Cunningham - Lydia Waters *Steph Cunningham - Carley Stenson *Fernando Fernandez - Jeronimo Best *Lydia Hart - Lydia Kelly *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Carmel McQueen - Gemma Merna *Jacqui McQueen - Claire Cooper *Michaela McQueen - Hollie-Jay Bowes *Theresa McQueen - Jorgie Porter *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Dominic Reilly - John Pickard *Gilly Roach - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Blue - Kyle Rees *Emma - Emily Plumtree *Imogen - Holly Gilbert *Jamie - Finn Jones *Kev - James Cartwright *Kingsley - Daniel Goldenberg *Savannah Madeiros - Nicola Stapleton *Wayne Connor - Ashley Campbell Music Notes *Viewing figure: 519,000 (E4) 279,000 (E4 +1). *The man selling pasties on the street is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *A continuity error in this episode sees Darren Osborne text Cindy Cunningham "I love you too x", which only appears on Cindy's phone as "I LOVE YOU TOO". Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2009